Bacău County
| subdivision_type1 = Development region1 | subdivision_name1 = Nord-Est | subdivision_type2 = Historic region | subdivision_name2 = mostly Moldavia, few villages in Transylvania | subdivision_type3 = Capital city (Resedinţă de judeţ) | subdivision_name3 = Bacău | government_footnotes = | government_type = County Board | leader_party = Social Democratic Party | leader_title = President of the County Board | leader_name = Dragoş Benea | leader_title1 = Prefect2 | leader_name1 = | established_title = | established_date = | area_magnitude = | area_total_km2 = 6606 | area_land_km2 = | area_water_km2 = | area_total_sq_mi = | area_land_sq_mi = | area_water_sq_mi = | area_water_percent = | area_urban_km2 = | area_urban_sq_mi = | area_metro_km2 = | area_metro_sq_mi = | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = | elevation_ft = | latd = | latm = | lats = | latNS = | longd = | longm = | longs = | longEW = | population_as_of = 2002 | population_footnotes = | population_total = 706623 | population_density_km2 = 113 | population_density_sq_mi = | population_metro = | population_density_metro_km2 = | population_density_metro_sq_mi = | population_urban = | population_density_urban_km2 = | population_density_urban_sq_mi = | population_note = | timezone = EET | utc_offset = +2 | timezone_DST = EEST | utc_offset_DST = +3 | postal_code_type = Postal Code | postal_code = 60wxyz3 | area_code = +40 x344 | blank_name = Car Plates | blank_info = BC5 | footnotes = sup>1The developing regions of Romania have no administrative role. They where formed just to attract funds from the European Union 2 as of 2007, the Prefect is not a politician, but a public functionary. He (or she) is not allowed to be a member of a political party, and is banned to have any political activity in the first six months after the resignation (or exclusion) from the public functionary corps 3w, x, y, and z are digits that indicate the city, the street, part of the street, or even the building of the address 4x is a digit indicating the operator: 2 for the former national operator, Romtelecom, and 3 for the other ground telephone networks 5used on both the plates of the vehicles that operate only in the county limits (like utility vehicles, ATVs, etc.), and the ones used outside the county | website = County Board County Prefecture }} Bacău ( ) is a county (judeţ) of Romania, in Moldavia, with its capital city at Bacău. Demographics In 2002, it had a population of 706,623 and the population density was 113/km². The ethnic breakdown was as follows:National Institute of Statistics, "Populaţia după etnie" *Romanians - over 90% *Hungarians/Csángós - 0.7% *Romas. According to the 2002 census the Csángó (Romanian: Ceangăi) Hungarians number 5,100 people (0.7%). Some estimates put the total number of Csángós at around 70,000.1987 estimate published in: Tennant, Chris (transl.) (1994) The Hungarian minority’s situation in Ceauşescu's Romania. Boulder: Social Science Monographs. p. 33. Geography This county has a total area of 6,621 km². The West side of the county are mountains from the Eastern Carpathian group. Here, along the valleys of the Oituz River and Trotuş River there are two important links between Moldavia and Transylvania. To the East side, the heights decrease and the lowest point can be found on the Siret River valley which crosses the county from North to South in the middle. On the East side there is the Moldavian Plateau crossed by many small rivers. Neighbours }||AB|AB}} }||AR|AR}} }||AG|AG}} }||BC|BC}} }||BH|BH}} }||BN|BN}} }||BT|BT}} }||BV|BV}} }||BR|BR}} }||BZ|BZ}} }||CS|CS}} }||CL|CL}} }||CJ|CJ}} }||CT|CT}} }||CV|CV}} }||DB|DB}} }||DJ|DJ}} }||GL|GL}} }||GR|GR}} }||GJ|GJ}} }||HR|HR}} }||HD|HD}} }||IL|IL}} }||IS|IS}} }||IF|IF}} }||MM|MM}} }||MH|MH}} }||MS|MS}} }||NT|NT}} }||OT|OT}} }||PH|PH}} }||SM|SM}} }||SJ|SJ}} }||SB|SB}} }||SV|SV}} }||TR|TR}} }||TM|TM}} }||TL|TL}} }||VS|VS}} }||VL|VL}} }||VN|VN}} }||[[Bucharest|B]]|[[ }|B]]}} *Vaslui County in the East. *Harghita County and Covasna County in the West. *Neamţ County in the North. *Vrancea County in the South. Economy The county of Bacău was one of the most industrialized regions in the communist period and it remained Moldavia's most important industrial center ever since. There are two large oil refineries at Oneşti and Dărmăneşti. Following the collapse of the communist regime, Bacău continued to be the region's most important GDP supplier, but the county became more famous for the controversial figures involved in local economy than for its performance. The predominant industries in the county are: * The chemical and oil industry. * Food industry. * Construction materials industry. * Wood and paper industry. * Textile industry. * Mechanical components industry. * Aeronautics industry. In Bacău county there are important reserves of oil and salt. Also coal is exploited. Tourism The main tourist destinations in the county are: * The cities of Bacău and Oneşti. * The resorts: ** Slănic Moldova ** Poiana Sărată ** Târgu Ocna ** Poiana Uzului * The Nemira Mountains. People * Tristan Tzara * Nadia Comaneci * Vasile Alecsandri * George Bacovia * Ion Talianu * Radu Beligan * Alexandru Piru * Ion Rotaru * Gabriela Adameşteanu * Gabriela Vrânceanu Firea * Loredana Groza * Marcus Solomon * Raluca Belciu Administrative divisions The county has 3 municipalities, 5 towns and 80 communes. Municipalities * Bacău * Oneşti * Moineşti Towns * Comăneşti * Buhuşi * Dărmăneşti * Târgu Ocna * Slănic Moldova Communes Politics Bacău became famous after electing Ilie Ilaşcu of the Greater Romania Party as their Senator, while he was held in prison in Transnistria. References External links *The Princely Court of Stefan's son, Alexander, in Bacău - images, layouts (at the Romanian Group for an Alternative History Website) Category:Bacău County bg:Бакъу (окръг) ca:Província de Bacău cs:Bacău (župa) da:Bacău (distrikt) de:Kreis Bacău et:Bacău maakond eo:Distrikto Bacău fr:Judeţ de Bacău id:Provinsi Bihor it:Distretto di Bacău hu:Bákó megye nl:District Bacău ja:バカウ県 no:Bacău (fylke) pl:Okręg Bacău pt:Bacău (condado) ro:Judeţul Bacău ru:Бакэу (жудец) sk:Bacău (župa) fi:Bacău (piirikunta) sv:Bacău (judeţ) tg:Вилояти Бакау tr:Bacău ili uk:Бакеу (повіт) wa:Bacău (distrik roumin) zh:巴克烏縣